ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D
"Also, who does your hair?" - ''Louis Tully 00-D; Crossing Over Issue #6'' Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D is a Certified Professional Accountant and a member of Rachel Unglighter's Ghostbusters Beyond team. History In Dimension 00-D, where society evolved with magic instead of science, Louis Tully was also a certified professional accountant, bought generic aspirin, and exercised. One day, while he was out on a jog, the divine part of Rachel Unglighter suddenly appeared in his path. She was confused and incoherent after being split from her body following the prime Ghostbusters' victory over her father Koza'Rai. Louis did understand one word she said, "Ghostbuster."TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOUIS TULLY was a mild-mannered accountant out for a jog when a tall, blonde woman appeared in front of him, from out of nowhere. This was RACHEL UNGLIGHTER, whose body split into three parts -- human, divine, and demonic -- following the defeat of her father, KOZA'RAI. This part of Rachel -- the benevolent divine side -- was confused and incoherent. The only word Louis understood when he met her was "GHOSTBUSTER"." He decided to take care of her instead of turning her over to the authorities for a psychiatric evaluation. He taught her about his world and worked with her after she opened her own paranormal eliminations service, Ghostbusters Beyond.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Instead of turning her in for a psych evaluation, Louis took care of her, taught her about his world (where magic evolved with society instead of science) and followed her lead when she opened her own kind of Ghostbusting service. He still buys generic aspirin in bulk." Louis found a great deal on Trap Orbs highly recommended by a local wizard. They were used to capture entities.Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D says: "These orbs came highly recommended from a local wizard. He gave me a great deal on them." The Headless Horseman was one of the ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and fled from the prime dimension after an experiment gone wrong. A field team comprised of Ghostbusters from various dimensions arrived a few days later and searched for the Horseman in Central Park of 00-D. It possessed one of them, the Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R. Ray Stantz asked Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C to widen her Proton Stream then he threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The Horseman still relented but Rachel and Louis intervened. The former paralyzed the Horseman in mid-air. Ray was naturally shocked to see Rachel. She remarked that was a name she hadn't heard in quite some time. Louis chuckled. Rachel was annoyed he thought she was making a Star Wars reference. Rachel used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Peter 68-R reckoned he would have a major headache for a year and a half but joked he at least learned capes worked for him. The Kylies stressed they needed the Horseman but Rachel assured them the situation was handled and Louis declared Central Park was under their protection. Ray thanked Rachel but assumed she was that dimension's doppelganger but she in fact confirmed she was a splinter from the divine half of the Rachel he knew in the prime dimension years ago. The Ghostbusters tried to persuade them to hand over the Horseman but Louis insisted a trapped ghost stayed trapped. Peter 68-R stated they weren't leaving empty-handed. Louis countered possession was nine tenths of the law then asked him who did his hair. Erin listed off everything that happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. She then warned Ray she sensed her family's magic had a hand in what was happening to them. As a precaution should they encounter any of her relatives, she gave Ray a Trap Orb and warned him there was always a price to pay for dealing with gods. Trivia *On August 2, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #48, Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18 *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D is visually based on Rick Moranis' Tom Monroe character from SCTV. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, some of Louis 00-D's words are a nod to the prime Louis' lines in the first movie. **He states he got a great deal on the Trap Orbs. In the first movie, he states he got a great deal on the cedacelacytic acid and Nova Scotia smoked salmon. **He asks Peter 68-R who does his hair. At the end of the first movie, he asks the Ghostbusters who does their taxes. Also See *Louis Tully *Louis Tully from The Real Ghostbusters Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****Mentioned in memo on page 21.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "Upon discovering there was no branch of Ghostbusters in this dimension, Rachel carried on, launching her own franchise with Louis Tully, the first human she encountered in this place of existence." References Gallery CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo48LouisTully00D.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #48 8/2/18 LouisTully00D02.jpg|Louis 00-D seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter12.jpg|Louis 00-D seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 LouisTully00D03.jpg|Louis 00-D seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 LouisTully00D04.jpg|Louis 00-D seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Character Dimensions